


We're Really Doing This

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  It's Barbara's birthday and she spends it with Tommy
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We're Really Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy put the coffee down on the table in front of me then took the seat opposite.

“I’ve had a really nice time tonight, thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Thank you for agreeing to spend your birthday with me.”

“I don’t really celebrate birthdays. For my parents it was always a reminder that I’d lived another year longer than my brother. That kind of put a dampener on things, so I’d just keep my head down and treat it as if it was any other day.”

“That must have been really difficult for you.”

“Not really, after a while it just became the norm.”

“Well, from now on your birthday is a reason to celebrate. And while I think about it, I have something to ask you.”

“Should I be afraid?”

He laughed, “that depends.”

“Ask me already!”

“You and I Barbara, we’ve been in a relationship in one form or another for over ten years. We know each other better than anyone else, and surprisingly, after everything we’ve been through, we still like each other.”

“Only like? Damn, I’ve been doing something wrong!”

He laughed again. “More than like each other?”

“The word you’re looking for is love.”

“Barbara Havers, I love you. Willyoumoveinwithme?”

“Sorry, was that even English?”

He took a deep breath, then spoke slowly and much more clearly. “Will you move in with me?”

“Do you think Eaton Terrace is ready for me?”

“I don’t care about Eaton Terrace! All I care about is falling asleep in your arms and then waking up still in your arms.”

“I’m teasing. Of course, I’ll move in with you. I’m probably going to drive you insane…”

“No more than I’ll do to you.”

“And I can’t promise to produce gourmet style dining…”

“I’ll eat toast every day.”

“You might find my knickers in the knife drawer.”

“I’d be disappointed if I didn’t.”

“Then we’re really doing this.”

“Yes, we really are.”


End file.
